Jason Eric Roberts
Jason Eric Roberts never uses his middle name during introductions. Mostly because he has grown utterly tired of the same old quip involving a B-movie action star with the same name. He'd much rather be known as Jason, Jay, Jase, Roberts, Robbie, or even JR. In fact, the more names he has, and the harder it is for people to recall exactly which one he goes by, suits Jason just fine in his line of 'work'. His specialisation lies in lying. An obfuscator, actor, confidence trickster, planner, charmer, and straight-up bullshitter, his tools of trade are a silver tongue, a sharp suit and a quick egress route. He is fully capable with a variety of languages, and 'people skills', able to slip easily and efficiently into various levels of social environments across multiple cultures. A self-professed manwhore, info-thief, and makeshift quartermaster, Roberts is, on occasion, far more adept at getting into trouble than he is out of it. Additionally, a particular talent for colloquial accents enables him to add much greater believability to interactions involving foreign languages. Despite considerable talents and skills for misdirection, planning and outright charm, there is one major downside to Jason's skill set: trust. Jason trusts almost no one, and has exceptional difficulty, however hidden, in trusting even fellow team mates. This leads him to question motivations, chain of command, and social order, though he will hide it beneath the veil of another winning smile. But the real truth is, Jason secretly suffers from a sense of lonliness due to his difficulty in trusting people. On the other hand, this cynicism has saved his hide on more than one occasion. Physically, Jason Roberts appears as a handsome, muscular man in his late twenties or early thirties, with a natural tan, clean skin, and thick brown hair that looks good even if he is just out of bed. His eyes are blue, and carry a permanent twinkle or glitter. Some times that glint in his eye is devilish or sly, and other times it makes him seem as though he knows something others do not. He keeps himself physically fit, blending Crossfit with extra cardio activites. He does not smoke, unless a role calls for it. Nor does he drink outside of social activities, and then it is kept to a minimum unless, again, the role requires more. However, he does have occasional, inexplicable bouts where maudlin mistrusts and lonliness bring on a binge drinking session that leaves him mission incapable. Jason's other weaknesses involve clothes and women. He is, fair to say, obsessed with looking good, and maintains a wardrobe and shoe collection that many women would kill for. When teased or questioned about this subject, he will simply say that his speciality requires it. Roberts is also the kind of man that will take his eyes off of a high-speed chase in order to smile at a passing woman. He can't help himself. Often, his confidence around women is an asset, but a female target is just as likely to end up in his bed as she is in his sniper scope. Jason boasts that he has a 70/30% success rate. Combat Proficiencies Small and long arms, light demolitions and explosives. Adequate knife skills. Improvised weapons. Eclectic mix of Krav Maga, Savate, Jiu Jitsu and flat-out, dirty street fighting. Ambidexterity. Preference for sub-machine guns, assault rifles and dual pistols/machine pistols. Contacts Patrick Coulton Jamie Chapelle-Olson - Dept. of Procurement and Logistics. Born to a Norwegian diplomat father and French Canadian mother, Jamie is far too beautiful (according to Jason) to be working in such a 'stuffy' role. He flirts with her at every opportunity, and she refuses his advances. The pair have a working relationship and budding friendship, and perhaps something deeper. But that facet is masked behind a layer of mistrust and Ms. Chapelle-Olson covers any potential attraction behind protocol and regulations. And though he won't admit it, Roberts often feels a sensation that he owes Jamie a debt, but he does not know what or why.